


He's my emotional support extrovert

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, extrovert Jaskier, introvert Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt just want's to slay the monsters and not deal with annoying people on the way.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257





	He's my emotional support extrovert

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or on [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also a little shoutout to my Beta [Volixia](https://volixia669.tumblr.com/)

“I hate all those people,” Geralt complained while they were walking through the streets of Oxenfurt.  
“They are the ones who are paying us,” Jaskier argued.  
“They are paying me for killing monsters not for talking to them, they are annoying,” Geralt grumbled. Jaskier looked over to Geralt and sighed.  
“You know, you don’t have to talk to them, right? I can do that. You always say you need someone, but everyone can need some help. Just let me do this for you. I do the negotiating and you sit next to me and look intimidating,” Jaskier explained.  
“Hmm,” Geralt was Geralt’s only reply.  
“What is it with you and people anyway?” Jaskier asked.  
“Just don’t like them, crowds always made me uneasy and people are shit,” Geralt explained.  
Of course Geralt thought people were shit; they always treated him like a monster. There was a big crowd blocking the road in front of them where they would need to get through. Geralt sighed and Jaskier realized that he looked extremely uncomfortable. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand and pulled him a bit forward.  
“Come on, the quicker we walk, the quicker we get out again,” he argued. Geralt actually relaxed a bit, as he closed his fingers around Jaskier’s soft hand. 

Even after they passed the crowed, Jaskier wouldn’t let go of his hand and Geralt couldn’t really say, that he minded much. They only let go of each other when they arrived at their destination. They had found a note on a bulletin board about someone who had a problem with a monster. It didn’t say to much but they had decided to talk to the client and find out what exactly was going on. Apparently, there was a griffin attacking people outside of the city walls. Mostly around the same time of day, not everyday but often enough. This guy had lost his wife, she had been out with their daughter. The daughter had been able to run off but the mother had not been so lucky. 

It wasn’t too easy to negotiate a price, since both of them felt so sorry for the man and the daughter. However, it was their living and they had to make some coin out of it so Jaskier managed to negotiate a price they felt was fair for everyone. Meanwhile Geralt was just silently and uncomfortably standing next to him. 

“See, that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Jaskier asked after they left the house.  
“I guess so,” Geralt answered.  
There were a lot of people out on the street, more then before, most had probably finished work for today and were on their way home.  
“Uh look, it’s the Witcher, the Butcher of Blaviken. Already murdered someone today?” someone was shouting at them. Geralt only stared at him while on the inside that really hurt. Before he could react, Jaskier had leaped forward and was standing in front of that guy.  
“What did you just say, asshole?” Jaskier demanded to know. This was not good. The guy looked like he’d know how to land a good punch which Jaskier didn’t. It didn’t stop him from provoking people. The guy started laughing at the bard.  
“He is Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf who gives everything to protect assholes like you from monsters, so fuck of,” Jaskier shouted.  
“Jaskier!” Geralt grabbed the bard and pulled him back, “It’s really not worth it.”  
“Sorry,” Jaskier whispered as they walked away. Geralt reached for Jaskier hand and took it in his own again.  
“So you don’t run off and get yourself in more trouble,” he said. Which was only half the truth. The other half was, that feeling Jaskier by his side calmed him a lot. He was glad, they would be at the inn soon. It seemed like Jaskier had no objections at all to holding Geralt’s hand. He just smiled at him as they continued walking.  
After they had rented their room, they sat down at a table and ordered some beer and food.  
“Are you alright, Geralt?” Jaskier asked. The Witcher looked exhausted.  
“Yeah, just big cities, you know,” he answered. Wondering when he started to be that honest. He had always tried to maintain the whole ‘Witchers don’t have emotions”-façade. But apparently Jaskier did something to him to drop that. It was probably the fact that he felt so damn safe around the bard and he didn’t knew how to think about that.  
Jaskier just stroked his hand for a second before pulling it away again.  
“That’s alright, we eat and then you can go up to the room,” he suggested.  
“Hmm,” said Geralt, “I thought you were maybe planning on performing.”  
“Yes, but you don’t have to stay.”  
“No, I will stay,” he decided.  
He might not like all the people but also wanted to hear Jaskier sing. Yes, he liked Jaskier singing. On one hand it was a bit embarrassing that most of the songs were about him but on the other hand it felt really nice to have someone who appreciated him. 

While Jaskier performed he was sitting in a corner in the back of the tavern just looking at the bard who seemed to have the best time of his life up there. He was absolutely beautiful, dancing around with his lute, smiling and singing. Even from time to time grinning or winking at Geralt who could not help himself but to smile back.  
At the end of the evening they went up to the room they were sharing after the door closed Geralt immediately pulled Jaskier into a tight hug. Jaskier leaned his head against Geralt’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Geralt absolutely needed someone and most importantly he needed to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to explore the idea of an introverted Geralt who got adopted by an extroverted bard. I hope I managed to do that alright.


End file.
